Just When I Needed You Most
by Nolongerbeating88
Summary: Songfic...He took her for granted angst its my first time to try this out


_**You packed in the morning**__** ,**__** I stared out the window**__**And I struggled for something to say**__**  
**__**You left in the rain without closing the door.**__**I didn't stand in your way**_

Tifa studied his very movements. His blonde hair still soaked making a dark shade towering his eyes. The rain was pouring hard outside but inside Tifa's heart, it was pouring harder. But she won't let him see the tears this time. Not her vulnerability or even her strength could stop him from leaving. It's his final decision. To find his self once more. Cloud, even as a child is sad and only Arieth filled the void in his heart which was again hallowed when she died. Tifa tried to say something but no words could come out of her mouth. Silence.

_**Now I miss you more**__**than I missed you before**__**and now where I'll find comfort, God knows**_

Tifa blamed herself for not getting used of his absence. He left before. In fact he left so many times already. But instead of getting used of his back getting out the door, the kind of stab it gave to her heart turns out to be the nocturnal blow. It kills her so bad. So many times she had long to reach out for him but her body would fail her.

_**'Cause you left me**__**Just when I needed you most**__**  
**__**Yes, you left me**__**Just when I needed you most**_

"Tifa" Tifa turned her head a little to signify that she is listening.

"I might not come back" The word entered her mind and pierced her soul and the sting it gave to her hard was the immaculate pureness of pain.

"Ok" Was all she could say. This is what she always does. Pretend that she is okay and smile at him like he has nothing to worry at all. '_But cloud, can you read through my mind? Don't mind my smile. Look through me and you'll see it hurts so badly.'_

He wore his shade and stared at her for a while. Tifa could not even see his eyes one last time. But she thinks that this better.

Bye Tif. Take care", he said in his low voice. He placed something on the bar table before the familiar seen of him getting to the door was again visible in her eyes.

"Bye cloud! Good luck"

With roar of the motor engine, he was gone. And this time forever.

___**Now most every morning**__**I stare out the window**__**  
**__**I think about where you might be**_

Even though he said that he is not returning, Tifa would stare outside her window hoping that he changed his mind. She looked at the number in her cell phone. She wants to press the green phone on the right but did not dare disturb his eternal mourning for the only woman he loved.

_**I've written you letters that I'd like to send**__**  
**__**If you would just send one to me**_

Tifa tried to wrote a letter to cloud. Letters she would always like to send. But she does not where he is and she will never know where the man is. The man who loved the memories of Arieth more than the woman whose love for him never failed.

"Where are you cloud" Tifa mentally asked herself. "I just wanna say good bye."

Tifa was sick. Very sick. She got Arrhythmia. A heart disorder where in the beating of the heart becomes abnormal. It may be too fast of too slow and maybe her heart will stop beating. She knows that she is going to die and she accept that fact. If breathing would only make her tear and a beating heart would make her bleed, then dying is better. Marlyn and Denzel already live with Cid and Reno who decides to take care of Yuffie. This leaves Tifa literally alone.

_**'Cause I need you more**__**Than I needed before**_

Tifa and cloud had a time together that night before he left. This leaves tifa with an unborn in her belly. But this was not discovered until the 2nd week cloud left. But that does not matter if it would be known to cloud in Tifa's thoughts. The child got miscarried. It was due to depression as they say. The pain in her heart was too much to carry. The lost of a mother, the death of her father, the abandoning of the beloved and now the lost of the child she would or already loved too much even though she only found out after she bleed.

"Cloud where are you?" Tifa asked herself.

"Tifa" a child's voice called from behind. Tifa turned around and smiled at the child warmly wiping the stream of liquid falling from her eyes. Beside the girl was a boy older than she is but still very young. Denzel and Marlene are worth leaving more.

"Tifa can we sleep here? Well I have a nightmare and denzel too." Tifa giggled as the boy glared at the girl in front of him. Such thing can never be swallowed by a man's pride.

The two children went to her bed but this does not go without Marlene asking where cloud is.

"His out there somewhere sweetie no go to bed" Tifa said as she placed the girl in position.

"Is he coming back Tifa?" Denzel asked.

"Yes" Tifa lied.

Tifa just needs Cloud here…closer to her…

___**And now where I'll find comfort, God knows**__**  
**__**'Cause you left me**__**  
**__**Just when I needed you most**__**  
**__**Yes, you left me**__**  
**__**Just when I needed you most**_

_**You packed in the morning**__**  
**__**I stared out the window**__**  
**__**And I struggled for something to say**__**  
**__**You left in the rain without closing the door**__**  
**__**I didn't stand in your way**__**  
**_

"Cloud, what should I do to make you know I love you…I need you"

___**Now I love you more**__**  
**__**Than I loved you before**__**  
**__**And now where I'll find comfort, God knows**__**  
**__**'Cause you left me**__**  
**__**Just when I needed you most**__**  
**_

Cloud on the other hand received a message from Tifa. It was the first time she texted and he wondered what it could be. He knows Tifa was the concerned one but he knows that Tifa was not the person to disturb his solemn serenity.

"Hey cloud, just want you to know that if ever you decide to come home , say hi to Marlene and Denzel for me."

Cloud cocked an eyebrow confused. Where could she be?

:I JUST, WELL, KINDA WENT SOMEWHERE FAR FROM HERE…I LOVE YOU CLOUD…

:LOVE TIFA

**PS: WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY! :)**

_**You left me**__**  
**__**Just when I needed you most**__**  
**_

Cloud heat up the engine of his bike and went home. He knew that something was not right. When he reached the vents happened. Vincent told him about everything. : _Love, Lost, Lover,Lost, heart? Broken, child? Lost. Tifa? Gone. Love? ? Forver._

"_I took you forgrante. I'm sorry. I was late…again. I love you..though you can't feel my love anymore..Tifa…_

_**Oh, you left me**__**  
**__**Just when I needed you most**_

_I WAS NOT THERE JUST WHEN YOU NEEDED ME MOST._

_CLOUD_


End file.
